Codricuhn
The story of Codricuhn is one of the greatest tragedies of the Abyss. When the outer planes began to spill out into the inner planes war became inevitable. The evil eye, Tharizdun, conspired against both the primordials and the gods, instigating the bloody Dawn War that tore the worlds asunder and creating the Abyss in the middle of the Elemental Chaos by planting the Seed of Evil, a new home for the dying Obyrith. Codricuhn, Prince of the Eight Seas was greatly upset by this bloodshed, particularly as it coincided with the recent creation of the many mortal races of the multiverse. By reshaping worlds Codricuhn ensured that they had access to water and the building blocks of life. In many ways Codricuhn was the reason they could get a foothold in the material planes and he grew to see them all as his own children. He resented the divine presence and meddling with his children, and they venerated the gods while leaving him without praise. Codricuhn joined the Dawn War with only one goal in mind: earn their love. Tharizdun convinced Codricuhn that once the Dawn War was won he would gain dominion over life itself and he willingly fought. He faced off against the Gods with Tharizdun at his side and fought bravely but was cast down, falling through the chaos. Tharizdun recognized his defeat at the hands of the Gods and faced exile in his own world, a plane that had been devoured by Abyss much like what he had intended for the multiverse, but just before this happened he used what remained of his strength to nudge Codricuhn’s descent towards the Abyss. Codricuhn broke through the barrier into the Abyss. He recognized as he moved through, pushing through layer after layer of the Abyss, that many of those he passed were also once primordials. The sight of the Obyrith repelled him but he continued forward, fighting if needed for something just beyond the horizon called out to him in the darkness. The scope of the Abyss is eternal and still, he came to the center of eternity to come upon the Seed of Evil. The Seed called out to him, and he spoke back. The Seed promised him all the love he desired and he embraced it, taking it into himself. This was his gravest mistake. Codricuhn’s stony flesh bubbled and ruptured as the seed took root, his pure water turned into acidic blood that poured through the openings of his body and raged around him in terrifying poisonous storms. His knuckles became worn down to bone and space began to shape itself around his form. He fights any and all in his path as the Seed pushes him towards its ultimate objective to devour this world as it has so many others. Hundreds have tried to stop him and all have failed and his body moves ever closer. Many of those who have failed have placed chains around him, have placed anchors around his body, and he continues on all the same. The real tragedy is that Codricuhn, the ever-moving Coagulus, is still present within his mind, constantly crying tears of crimson blood that add to the storm. Codricuhn wants nothing more than to die, to see all that has happened turn to oblivion, but he cannot achieve this goal without bringing an end to the mortal races whose love he wanted so dearly. Still he moves on ever-further, waiting for a death that will never come. His kingdom of Coagulus has become his person, a tempest of seething tides and raging storms, but all around his body are six small planets, each infested with its own horrific and vile group of demons. Addaecacus is the first and smallest, a twisted knotted ball of rusted iron barbs and hooks and its interior is a maze of traps and prisons. Caedicus is a sphere of stone covered in rectangular cathedrals, each bearing visages of gigantic gargoyles emitting rivers of blood (taken from the surface of Coagulus). Condordus is an entire world trapped in a sphere of glass, and is accessible only by smearing the blood of a betrayed friend onto the surface. In its center is a crystal palace where the Voice of the Storm proseletyzes to his followers of the glory that the Seed of Evil has shown him, all while orange clouds roil in the green sky overhead. Doelen is a sphere of mud and water, covered in rivers of slime and infested with giant infernal crabs. Luesithica is a jagged tooth of rock covered in a flat lake of poison that constantly storms overhead, spilling poison out into the worlds around it. Proelidimar was a former part of Yeenoghu’s realm, and is a half-sphere of obsidian. The outside curve is soft and glassy but the flat end is covered in jagged spikes and fissures. The primary followers of Codricuhn are demons who have allied themselves with doomsday cults, as the eventual oblivion of the multiverse seems to be the most likely end for many.